I’ve Never
by Miyaxbaybeexx
Summary: its a game of "I’ve Never" at soul and makas apartment.theres tsubaki liz patty maka soul blackstar and kid.wat will happen? This is not the only thing that happens int he story.....0 0
1. What the heck!

Its a game of

"I've Never" at the apartment of soul and maka!

wat could possible happen

* * *

It was a late night on the 4th of July and soul decided to invite over black star and the rest of the gang.

He got everything set up for the drinking game they were playing.(in this they are 15 still to young but oh well)

they were playing his favorite game! it was called "I've Never"!

Maka also loved this know one was supposed to know that.

Well as soon as everyone got there the game would begin.

_SOUL POV_**  
**

"Hmm i wonder Wat kind of stuff is going to go on tonight. I bet maka probably wont have anything at probably wont even get a sip."

"I wonder Wat shes doing right probably doing "that" does it every"- *ding dong*The doorbell ringing interrupted Soul

Ahh everyone's finally here"

Let the game begin!

Once everyone was settled down i called Maka out.

When she came out of her room everyone gasped.

She had on a striped black booty Shorts.

Her hair was in one high ponytail.

The thing that mad everyone gasp was the fact that maka was the same size as patty!

While the girls grabbed maka and kicked open her door and threw her on her bed and locked up the door.

All 3 Boys got up and ran into the kitchen and had a little discussion.

**Maka pov**

**" I am so scared right now i think i could pee in my pants twice and my pants would still be dry."(don't ask)  
**

**"so Maka mind telling us what the heck was going on in there!" yelled Liz  
**

**  
"well um actually all i did was walk in there and everyone gasped and split up into the girls and boys side and started talking." I answered  
**

**"Oh well yea that it Wat mainly WHEN DID YOU GET UP TO PATTY"S SIZE!" Yelled Liz**

**"well actually its been like that since we first met."I answered oh-so-matter-of-factly style.**

**"oh well my bad didn't mean to overreact like were just in Shock !" Said Liz**

**"The only reason it was like that is because i wear a sports bra."Said Maka**

**"Maka we are gonna kill you!" Said Liz**

**"Oi maka why did you hide them away like that?" Asked Patty**

**"yea maka what was that all about?"asked Tsubaki**

**"well because i didn't want to be finally asked out because i have big boobs." Answered Maka**

**"oh makes happens to us all of the time."Answered Liz.  
**

**While Tsubaki and Patty nodded in agreement.**

**"Well its about time to go back." Said Tsubaki  
**

**"Yea lets go." Said Maka.**

**Then the girls left Maka's Room and headed for the living room.**

_Soul POV  
_

_" Soul Who was that!" Asked Black star._

_"Yea who was that?Dont tell me you have two-no three girls living in this apartment." Said Kid_

_"Soul you gotta teach me some of those skills."Said Black star.  
_

_"What the heck are yall talking about.I cant believe it myself but that was Star you A** Wipe i aint a playa they aren't cool._

_"True sooo true."Said Kid_

_"Then when did Sh- but black star was interrupted by the girls coming out of the room._

_"oh crap lets go back and act do not i repeat not stare at her boobs." Said Soul._

_The three boys left the kitchen to go play the best drinking game ever._

_It's called  
_

"I've Never"

* * *

SO wat do yall think. Please reveiw favorite add to me me out.i wanna finish this but i have to have someone at least read it!


	2. Awkward

Chappie better

pairings are gonna be a surprise.

* * *

**Maka P.O.V  
**

**Everyone was gathering around the table in the living room.  
We moved back the couches and chairs so everyone can be seated on the floor.**

**Hey wheres the Drinks and more like yelled black star**

**Could you quit yelling in my Effin Ear! I yelled at the idiot.**

**I'm going to get it !I yelled getting up.**

**I was mad at the time so i kinda had additute in my voice.**

**You ask why i'm Mad?Because of this stupid seating arrangement.**

**Look at Torture from the thought of it.**

**The beginning starts from Me by the T.v where i am seated.**

**Then to the rigt of me is The idiot/Blackstar.**

**Then on my left is patty.**

**Beside black star There is Tsubaki.**

**Then The My sister.**

**I forgot to mention that.I'm sorry.**

**Here names we all call her Miya.**

**Its so obvious That she likes to me it is.**

**No one else can figure that out.**

**Did i also mention that Me her and Kid are childhood friends.**

**Sorry didnt mention that either.**

**We used to always visit shinigami for parenting Papa did.**

**Anyways Back to the seating arrangement.**

**Going on Then Miya then theres Patty and then me.**

**Ok back to everyone Else.**

**Everyones back to normal agian so i guess we might start.**

**As if on cue Soul started to pass around cups to everyone.**

**With that trademark Grin of his.**

**Its time to start everything.**

** Since i was the beginning.i was to go first.**

**Ok then i said.**

**I've never........ ummm liked the color pink.i said.i had nothing to think of.**

**Liz took a sip and so did BLACK !**

**Umm Black Star.i whispered.**

**I like pink lemonade so that counts pink said.**

**Umm i guess so. i said uneasy.**

**Next was Black star.**

**I've Never been in the opposite Genders Room.**

**Liz,Patty,Tsubaki,And I took a sip.**

**What the heck!Was the emotion on the guys faces was when we took sips.**

**Then out of nowhere Kid took a sip.**

**Oh right Kid you did always come to me and Makas room when we were Miya**

**yea i good times good times...said Kid with a smile.**

**Me and Miya laughed. **

**Then it was Liz's turn.**

**I've Never been skinny dipping.**

Soul's P.O.V

I've never been skinny Liz

Then the most suprising thing happened.

Someone picked up their cup.....

* * *

WAT DO YOU tell meh wat u like about it.i promise stuff will happen in the next get you this was a short I SAVE IT THE GRAMMAR WONT FIX!mamm


	3. Character stats

character Sorry people dont know who the characters are so im going to tell you them.  
sorreh its in the middle of the its important righT?xDD

Main Female characters:  
New:  
Miya Albarn Occupation:Maka's sister Age:16 Likes:Ikuto ,Computer,Make and death the kid pairing,Soma,Brownies Dislikes:Soul's constant teasing,Death the kids unsymmetrical hair,Maka's Style,The fact that Tsubaki's a push-over

Hair color:Long and in a curly pony tail each extra

Eye color-chocolate

Persoanlity:Doesnt like anything pink and hates pigtails loves her friends and will always protect them

Best-friends:Maka and patty

Originals that i don't but want to own:

Maka Albarn

Occupation:Soul's Meister and Miya's Sister

Age:16 Likes:Miya's irritation twoards Kids hair,Kid's Cooking,Books, Dislikes:People Hurting her friends,Medusa,Miya's natural curly hair(more like Jealousy)

Hair color:Originally Black but tried to die it blond but ended up becoming a Dirty blonde

Eye color: A beautiful green

Personality:She Is a calm girl who doesn't really worry about anything but her friends and studying and grades and Her family Best friends: ALL her friends and sister

Their secret:  
They are both Weapons but have no were both born with black Their mother gave them A pendant that lets them stay in their forms they are in until forms you see now are not how they really Tiny-tits Umm like Patty sized or if possible .They are underestimate their 2 HUMANS they can woop magor BUTT.0_0 Their misson outfit in transformed version is a White Button up with a black cotton sweater a checkered Tie(red and black)With Mini Black shorts thier hair is in one ponytail thats very vurly  
Like i said naturaly curly maka straightens hers in the

Main Male characters that are original that i want to own

Death the Kid:  
Occupation:The Albarn Sisters child hood friend Age:17,  
Likes:Symmetry Amiya's hate for his unsymmetrical hair,Miya and Maka's Symmetry as sisters,his perfection with symmetry,number 8 Dislikes:Liz and patty's unsymmetrical-ness(not a word),His hair,Souls hair,the number 2 and 7

His secret:  
Knows the Albarn's sister everything about them,Has walked in on them in transformed form many times but they dont seem to care since they bathed together as children.

The other characters don need a description since they are the exact same is how all my character stats are going to be this because i only write for Miya maka and death the kid .Sorry

* * *

IT ALWAYS MESSES UP MY TEXT I AM GONNA FREKAIN GET MAD IF IT KEEPS DOING THIS I"M SORRY BUT I CANT FIX IT!


End file.
